Bonds of the Father
by I.N.J.A
Summary: Jack Shepherd - doctor, leader...father. He only ever wanted to keep her safe but she died when the tail broke off...right? Jack/Kate relationship, Jack/Sawyer friendship. Will follow the real events of 'Lost' as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Okay hopefully I won't have to put to many of these up unless I need to do some explaining in which case you'll find them at the bottom. Being the first chapter thought I wanted to write just a little intro. This story is pretty much planned up until what is on TV right now. Hopefully by the time I have written up all the chapters until Sunday's epsiode, I'll have plenty more to write about. Anyway enough for me.

* * *

**

Jack looked out over the ocean, the thick waves crashing against the beach. Little over two hours had passed since Boone's death. It wrenched his heart apart that he couldn't save him. He just needed to be on his own for a bit and somehow come to terms with the fact that he couldn't save yet another life. That part never got any easier no matter how many times he had faced it in the past.

" I just checked on Claire." said Kate sitting down next to him. She crossed her legs and joined him in his steely gaze over the ocean. " She's okay, and the baby's fine."

" I'm sorry I had to leave you to deal with it Kate but I couldn't leave Boone. Even though I couldn't save him."

" Hey, don't beat yourself up Jack. You did your best, I'm sure of it."

Jack didn't reply. His heart just couldn't find it to defend himself. Kate noted the silence and opted to not push. She didn't know Jack quite as well as she's like but she knew him enough to know when to back off. Instead she opted to try a subject which she'd been sitting on for two days.

" Actually Jack, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about." she said reaching around to her bag and shuffling through to find the item. " Claire and I were sorting through some of cases which Locke brought back with him the other week and I found something."

Hesitating for a moment, her hand resting on the document, she passed Jack a passport. He looked at it for a second before taking it himself. He flipped through to the most important page and stared at it. Kate watched him and saw how his eyes disconnected from everything else. He shut the passport and closed his eyes

" I take Locke didn't find anyone with the cases." observed Jack.

" Just the cases." said Kate, " Jack why didn't you tell me about your daughter?"

Silence filled the air. Something told Kate the Jack wasn't finding it easy to deal with this new development. Clearly he'd done everything he could to hide the fact he had a daughter.

" Was she on the plane?" asked Kate.

Jack nodded, " She was in the tail section. We couldn't get seats together."

" The tail section. Jack I'm sorry."

" No it's okay, it's not your fault."

" She's pretty, how old is she?" asked Kate feeling that it might be good for Jack to talk about his daughter.

" Um…14, but she turns 15 in about three weeks."

" Was her mother on the plane?"

" No, she died when she was having Mia."

" Mia?"

" Amelia, that was her mom's name. It's just easier to call her Mia, she prefers it."

Jack's lips slightly curved at the edges as he told Kate about Mia. He told her about raising a child as a single dad, having to take her to the hospital with him and how hard it was when she started to become 'a girl'.

" She wants to be an author or a journalist when she gets older. She absolutely loves books."

Kate laughed, " She'd get on great with Sawyer."

Jack looked over to where Kate had directed her gaze and laughed himself as he saw Sawyer sitting by his tent, his head stuck in a book.

" It's good to see you laugh Jack. I mean I know it's probably not been easy for you but we never saw what happened to the tail section, there's a chance that she could still be…"

Jack interrupted her, " I thought that for awhile and when we first crashed I wanted to believe it but…I talked to Rose, and she believes so adamantly that her husband is still alive. She knows in her heart that he survived and I don't have that. I don't feel in my heart that she survived, and I don't know if that makes me a bad dad or a bad person but…I have responsibilities here, I have people to take care of and I can't spend my time focusing on saving someone that I don't think is still alive. I had to make a decision and I made it. Boone dying…it's just made it seem like it was the right choice."

Kate looked at Jack. His eyes glistened slightly but he didn't cry. She knew how hard it must be for him to give up his hope but he knew what he was doing, she knew he believed he was doing the right thing regardless of whether or not it was.

" I'd better get back to the caves." said Jack standing up and starting to walk away.

" Jack," said Kate turning to him, " Want me to bring you a book?"

" It's okay Kate, I have other ways to remember her."


	2. Chapter 2

Sawyer winced as he rolled over on to his wounded shoulder. A shot of pain flared through his whole body and he had to do everything in his power to stop himself from screaming out in pain. He cursed under his breath and looked up. He was still shut in the big hole, still trapped and still in under-estimated amounts of pain. He felt sick and slightly dizzy but clearly the women that had stolen his gun didn't give a damn about how he was feeling. Michael and Jin had been gone for a good while, and he didn't know what had happened to them.

As he had done since they'd chucked him down the hole, he started to scratch at the walls. He wasn't sure what he was trying to achieve but what else could he do. Up above from out of sight he heard voices and footsteps approaching. Next thing the roof of his 'cage' had opened and a rope was being thrown down to him. After some protest he took hold of it and was hauled out.

" Your going to lead us to your beach. We're taking you back to where you belong." said Ana-Lucia, who continued on giving a list of things they were and weren't allowed to do.

Sawyer rolled his eyes, retorting something sarcastic and getting punched in the face for it.

" We're moving out for now, to our safe hold. Come on." said Eko heading off into the jungle.

Reluctantly Sawyer followed Michael and Jin, trying his best to hide the pain his shoulder was causing him. The journey wasn't short and without their usual water and food it was hard. How long they walked for, Sawyer was unsure. Time didn't exactly mean anything on the island but it seemed to take them ages. As it turned out Ana-Lucia was a naturally angry person, scolding the three of them when they tried to talk amongst one another. She explained what had happened to them, how they had been taken by the others and now paranoia was riding high among those who had survived.

They reached a slight clearing in the tree's, and stopped. Michael, Jin and Sawyer exchanged looks among one another as they watched Ana clear some vines away from what seemed to be a rock face. Several seconds later a door appeared by the foliage. Ana knocked out a pattern and waited. The three guys watched in intrigue as the door made noises and then was opened by an oldish man wearing a neck tie and holding a make-shift weapon. They followed the tallies in and found themselves in what seemed like a bomb shelter of sorts. It winded downwards slightly, electrical lights leading the way and then coming to a larger more open space.

" I thought you said 23 of you survived?" inquired Michael looking around.

Other then the group that had just entered there were only two other people in the room. He looked at Ana for some form of confirmation.

" There were." she replied simply walking off to talk to the other two people who were looking at the newcomers.

" You can go sit over there." instructed Libby, pointing to some covers on the floor in the corner.

They followed her bearings and sat down. Over on the other side the tallies seemed to be having a heated discussion concerning Michael, Jin and Sawyer. Michael took his chance to talk to the others.

" We just got to wait until their backs are turned then we'll make a run for it. How's your shoulder man?" he asked looking at Sawyer.

" Fine." he replied shortly, indicating his head towards the larger group where one of them had broke away and was walking over, despite Ana frowning at her back.

She knelt down next to Michael and smiled, her eyes focused on Sawyer.

" Libby told me you have a wound of some sort, mind if I take a look?" she asked politely.

Sawyer looked at her for a moment before nodding. She smiled and moved over a little so she could examine his shoulder more closely. He winced as she moved his shirt aside and pressed on the skin nearby the bloody hole. Her face was full of concern and she rummaged through her pack and pulled out some fabric and a water bottle. She dabbed at the wound which did nothing more then clean it slightly and cause Sawyer to swear out in pain.

" Sorry." grimaced the girl. " You have an infection in the wound. I can clean it up but you really need some form of anti-biotic. Other then that the best I can do is to cover it, keep other infections out."

Michael looked at the girl, suddenly realising how familiar she seemed. He shook his head and dismissed it.

" How'd you know all of this? I mean you seem a bit young." said Michael.

" My dad - he's a surgeon. I use to spend every night after school sitting in his office reading medical journals and encyclopaedias." said the girl.

Michael looked at Sawyer, " Your dad, he a spinal surgeon?" asked Sawyer

" Yeah, how'd you guess?" asked the girl with a laugh.

" He called Jack Shepherd?" added Michael.

The girls smile had dropped as she looked between Michael and Sawyer. She nodded, unsure what she was hearing.

" Yeah," she said slowly, " You guys are from the other side of the island, you're the ones who survived from the middle section of the plane. My dad, Jack Shepherd…is he…is he still alive?"

Sawyer nodded. The girls smile reappeared. She quickly jumped to her feet and headed back over to the others. Sawyer watched as she talked to Ana, who began to shake her head. An argument broke out between the two women whilst the other's attempted to hush it.

" Mia, it's too dangerous to just go stomping through the jungle. Damn it don't you remember what happen?"

" Mia maybe you should listen to what Ana's saying." said Libby.

" They can take us, they must know the way back to their beach and if we keep together then they can't get us."

" We were together the first night and they took three of us…you can't just run off because they've told you he's alive."

" Look Ana I don't care what you say. I'm going to their beach with or without you. I want to be with my dad, I think I have right to go." said Mia, turning her back on Ana and heading over to grab herself some water.

Clearly frustrated Ana walked over to Michael, Jin and Sawyer. She looked angry and not to be messed with. She look to Michael for answers. Off to the side Mia was to busy to care what was going on around her.

" Can you lead us back to your beach?" she asked.

" Yeah I think so." said Michael.

" Right well we're going to go, now."

The three guys got to their feet, Sawyer being helped up by the other two. Grabbing some packs they followed the tallies outside. They stopped just outside, Ana organising groups to collect water, food and weapons. Sawyer and Mia were the only two left in the clearing, waiting on everyone else. A silence fell over them.

" So my dad's been taking care of you all?" asked Mia, walking around keeping her eyes on the tree line.

" He's Captain America." said Sawyer sarcastically.

Mia looked over at Sawyer with an frustrated look, " You always this sarcastic?"

Sawyer smirked, deciding not to dignify the question with an answer. The silence fell over them once more.

" So how come the doc never told us he had a daughter?"

" I don't know. Probably thought I was dead, like I did him."

" Well imagine his surprise when you turn up all fine and dandy."

Mia smiled and continued to look around. A little time passed and Mia couldn't help but noticed Sawyer looked ill. His face was growing whiter and he seemed disconnected. She approached him.

" How's your shoulder?" she asked peeling away the cloth covering Sawyer's wound. It was discoloured and definitely looked infected.

She set about cleaning it, once more causing Sawyer to use some of his choice swear words. Although Mia didn't tell him, she was worried. His wound couldn't go untreated for much longer. The infection was getting worse and it wouldn't be long before it got into his bloodstream. Despite Ana's concerns, getting back to the beach and getting Sawyer into her fathers care seemed to be the very best thing they could do if they didn't want to have Sawyer's blood on their hands.

A brief argument, a vanishing and reappearing act by Michael and another argument later the group was ready to get going. Of course the journey was not easy. Sawyer's injury slowed them right down. Both Mia and Libby were doing their best to help him but without anti-biotic's there was little they could do. Ana insisted upon going the long way to keep themselves as protected as possible from the others. They were tired and tensions were running high, and when Sawyer eventually succumbed to his injury and collapsed the group unravelled.

" Ana, we have to get him back to my dad, now." said Mia as they other's ran around making a stretcher.

" He's slowing us down." snared Ana, she was not Sawyer's biggest fan.

" We can't leave him." snapped Mia.

As Sawyer was placed into the make-shift stretcher, Mia joined Cindy at the back of the group. She was frustrated with Ana beyond her greatest wit. Cindy had been the one taking care of Mia since the crash and she was always nice to her. Comforting Mia was always important for Cindy, she was only 15, she was vulnerable and despite not showing it was saddened by not knowing what had happened to her father.

They walked on a little further until they reached a steep climb. There was no other option to go up and so the group formed a chain and together managed to get Sawyer to the top.

" Where's Cindy and Mia?" said Libby looking around.

They were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat down on the sofa's in the hatch. It was his turn to take care of the button and Sawyer. He let out a deep breath into the silence, his thoughts on nothing in particular. He just need a little time to sit and do nothing, a task which he rarely got time to practise. Thankfully Sawyer was getting better with each passing day, and soon he would only need to drop by for anti-biotic's.

So much had happened in only a few days. Sawyer had needed constant care, Shannon had been killed and then Michael had run off in search of Walt. It was just one thing after another and a part of Jack was struggling to deal with it all. Footsteps echoed around the hatch and Jack turned to see who they belonged to. Sawyer was approaching him and dropped down onto the opposite sofa.

" What are you doing up?" asked Jack.

" Couldn't sleep. Yeah, so I don't know what everyone's told you about what happened to us whilst we were over there." said Sawyer.

" Nothing, I've been in here taking care of you."

Sawyer nodded suddenly realising that he was breaching a very difficult topic. He wasn't exactly one for heart to hearts but he thought Jack had a right to know about his daughter, and something told him that Jack would behave a little more level headed then Michael.

" There was a girl on the other side of the island, about 15 years old." said Sawyer.

Jack instantly looked up at Sawyer, half expecting him to start laughing but when he didn't something inside Jack stopped.

" Smart girl, said her was Mia."

Jack took a sharp breath, " Mia?"

" Yep, I'm guessing she's your daughter?"

" How'd you figure?" asked Jack not wanting this to be some cruel joke and not wanting to fully believe him.

"She had your beautiful eyes." smirked Sawyer but upon seeing the look of torment on Jack's face he, himself became more serious. " She said her dad was a doctor, called Jack."

" Well where is she? I mean she's not on the beach." said Jack beginning to pace the room.

Sawyer watched him for a moment. It dawned on him he'd given exactly two some what embarrassing but also knowledgeable speeches in his whole life and they had both been to Jack about someone in his family. A small voices in his head thought Jack should start to take a bit better notice in the locations of his own family.

" That's where my knowledge breaks down doc, what with my unconscious state and all. I just thought you should know."

Jack sank back down onto his chair with his head in his hands. Sawyer watched him for a moment.

" You okay doc?"

Jack nodded and looked up. Once more he stood up and started to walk about, before he turned to Sawyer.

" Do you think you could keep an eye on the button for awhile?" he asked.

" I guess, why where you going?"

" I got to go and speak to Ana."

Sawyer nodded and watched Jack leave the hatch. Despite the misgivings between them, Sawyer didn't think it right to keep Jack in the dark. If he decided to run off then that was his choice and Sawyer understood that.

********

" Hey Hurley, any clue where Ana-Lucia is?" asked Jack approaching Hugo.

" No, sorry dude. You okay? You look proper pale."

" I'm fine, I just need to speak to one of the tail lot."

" Well Libby's over there." said Hurley pointing towards the sea line.

Jack headed straight over to where Hurley had pointed. Libby was busy washing some of her clothes in the ocean but stopped when she saw Jack approaching. She smiled but Jack wasn't feeling overly friendly.

" You knew my daughter right? Mia Shepherd." he said as he reached her.

" Yes." replied Libby.

" Where is she?"

" I don't…I think they took her at the same time as Cindy."

" They?"

" The people who were already on this island already. They've taken a load of us. Mia and Cindy were the last two."

" Where? Where did they disappear?"

" About a mile from here. Jack we looked around but we couldn't find them."

Jack sat down on the sand and rubbed his eyes with his hands. Libby sat down next to him.

" I'm sure that wherever Mia is she's safe. When we were on the other side of the island, Mia was constantly taking care of us."

Jack looked up, " Thank you."

*******

Mia opened her eyes. She was in a bed, with covers and as she looked around it dawned on that she was in a bedroom, in a house. She pushed herself up and rubbed at her eyes. She didn't recognise where she was but as she looked out of the window next to the bed she lay in, it became clear something was definitely up. From the door some coughed and Mia turned to look at them. A blond women stood in the doorway carrying what looked like a tray of breakfast.

" Hi…I'm Juliet."

**A/N - Okay sorry for the wait, I have limited time to write this but I know how it's going to go and I'm happy. The next couple of chaps are going to be fillers but hopefully they will fit into the storyline. **


	4. Chapter 4

" Mia…Mia time to wake up."

Mia opened her eyes a gap, just so she could check that she wasn't dreaming. But, just like she had everyday she was filled with a disappointment that it wasn't a dream. Juliet, the blond women was stood over her, her hand rested on her shoulder and gently shaking her awake. Mia pushed herself into a sitting position and, without thinking reached out and took the cereal bowl on her bedside table. Juliet smiled and sat down on the bed.

" A nice easy day today." she said, " I just need to ask you a few questions. So once you finish that, take a shower and get changed and we can get started."

Mia nodded, half-heartedly, spooning in the cereal. So deflated that she was, she couldn't even find it in her heart to fight against the sedative which contaminated what would otherwise be a pleasant start to the day. Juliet watched her eat the breakfast until only the last few dregs remained. She took the bowl away.

" I put some clean towels in the bathroom." said Juliet, standing up.

" You don't have to do it." said Mia.

" Do what?"

Mia laughed, " Be nice, give me clean towels. And you don't have to keep sedating me, I'm not going to run away again. I get it now, this place is hell and there is no escape."

" Just a precaution." said Juliet, leaving the room.

Mia pulled herself out of the bed and grabbed the clean clothes laid out on the chest of draws. She made her way out to the bathroom and proceed to clean up. As she left the bathroom, her hair hanging in wet waves she heard voices from the lounge but as she approached they stopped talking. Juliet was stood in the lounge talking to Ben - the creepy leader of the community and the one who had explained to Mia that she was supposedly better off within the confines of the community. He smiled as he left the house whilst Juliet took a seat on the couch. Mia sat down in the armchair opposite her.

" So, I'd like to talk about your father today, is that okay?"

" No…but your going to ask me anyway so…." replied Mia, the effects of the sedative starting to take affect.

Juliet opened the file she held in her hand and look through it for a moment. Mia watched as she read something and then looked up at Mia.

" Your dad, Jack, he's a surgeon?"

" Yep."

" What kind?"

" A spinal surgeon."

" Has he done many procedures?"

Mia nodded.

" Now is it true that he managed to fix someone who was told would never walk again?"

" Wow, you really did your homework." replied Mia, " Yes, it was my step-mom if you want some extra points."

Juliet smiled and checked something off of her list. She flipped through some more pages giving Mia the chance to slide in her own questions.

" I don't suppose your going to tell me why your so interested in my dad." said Mia.

" He might be able to help with a few problems." replied Juliet, without looking up.

" He's not going to help you. You guys are the bad guys, your holding me captive here, do you really think that he's going to help the people that are keeping his daughter from him?"

Juliet smiled once more. It scared Mia because Juliet never seemed to lose her cool despite Mia's very best efforts to get some other form of emotion out of her. She's been pushing Juliet ever since she'd arrived. Juliet leaned forward on her knees and looked at Mia closely.

" In about a week and a half, my people are going to be bringing your dad here. And he's going to help us."

Mia shook her head, " What makes you so sure?"

" Because if he helps us, Mia, then we'll let you both go home."

Mia stared at Juliet for a trace of a lie but she couldn't see one. Juliet lent back into the sofa and continued to read through her file. It was clear that Mia was stumped.

" You mean off the island?"

" Yep."

Mia silenced up and looked out of the window. Was it true? Would they really let her and her dad leave the island in exchange for a few favours. Could the way home really be sitting in front of her, just out of her reach.

" Are you going to hurt him…when you bring him here?" asked Mia, needing to know that more then anything else.

" No…we just need him to help us out and then you can leave."

" And if he doesn't?"

" I don't think it's going to come to that."

" Why?"

" Jack raised you on his own, yes?" asked Juliet, Mia nodded. " Then believe me when I tell you that he'd do just about anything to get you home. Now, how about we take you over to the rec room for a bit - play a little table tennis."

Without much fight Mia stood up and placed her hands out. Juliet placed the handcuffs around her wrist - another precaution. And then she lead her out of the house and across to the rec room. People stared at her, some smiling and waving, others eyed her. The rec room was empty apart from a few other people standing in the corner talking. They smiled and left as soon as Juliet and Mia entered the room. Juliet locked the door and then removed the handcuffs from Mia.

Mia just couldn't forget Juliet's words. Going home was something she wanted more then anything else but she didn't want her dad to help the people who were sedating her and handcuffing her. But she knew her dad and unfortunately Juliet was right, he'd do just about anything to keep her safe, he was a doctor it was in his blood to help.

Due to her sedated state, Mia stood no chance winning the table tennis game. It was perhaps the only other time when she saw Juliet loosen up, let go. There was something free about her when she played, almost like she had not one care in the world. It was the only time Mia liked her, but there was still something Mia needed to know.

" So are you lying to me? When you said we could go home." said Mia, sitting in one of the chairs.

Juliet leaned against the table, she looked somewhat pensive and kind. The look she wore when she looked at Mia was close to motherly.

" Mia, I know that this is hard for you. I know we haven't presented ourselves in the best light but when we make a promise we keep it." explained Juliet.

" Have you ever wanted to go home?" asked Mia, her eyes feeling heavier.

Juliet smiled but she didn't answer. Mia watched her but within a few seconds she could feel herself drifting off into a comfortable sleep, and she knew that when she woke up it would be the same thing over and over - but maybe in a few weeks if she preyed hard enough she could be with her dad again… and they'd be going home.

* * *

**A/N - Okay just so you know the next chap will be up by next week. I really like this scene because I think Mia is going to be playing a big part in Juliet's own story. I also wanted to just write something here that might help my lovely readers get some more understanding of this story. I recently watched the episode 'Walkabout' from season one and there were two moments where I felt this story seemed to fit in. The first moment was when Jack was with Rose and he told her that everyone fromt he tail would have died. To me it was like I could hear him convincing himself of this because of Mia. and the second moment came during the little memorial service and Jack was sitting on his own, it was almost as if he couldn't bring himself to grieve for these people because he was too busy grieving for his daughter. Just have a watch and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

" Jack will you please just stop." said Kate watching Jack ram clothes into his pack.

She was so frustrated with him, knowing that the hope he had built up in his heart could come crashing down within only a few days time if they headed off with Michael. He was chasing a dream, something which may not have even existed anymore but ever since Sawyer had told him about Mia being on the other side of the island, he'd been waiting for the chance to head off and find her.

" Please just think about this." she said.

Jack looked up at her, " What's there to think about Kate? Michael wants it to be just us, no one else. I say we respect his wishes."

" And what's the real reason Jack?"

He didn't answer and continued to pack stuff into his bag. Kate walked up to him and pulled the shirt out of his hands. He glared at her, his eyes somewhat menacing but she challenged just as good and he back down.

" We both know why your going Jack and maybe you shouldn't. What your looking for might not be there."

" They have my daughter Kate. I have to try, okay. Just like Michael, I have to try and save her because that's what you do when you're a parent. You give anything, you do anything to keep them safe."

Kate looked down. She felt for Jack. Obviously she couldn't know how hard it was for him, she didn't have children and she couldn't know that lose but a part of her felt it because Jack felt it. She watched him sit down on his make-shift bed, the slight picture of a broken man. She sat down next to him and waited.

" She was alive on the other side of this island for a over a month and I…I didn't even try to go looking for her because I thought she was…was dead. My little girl had to deal with all of this without me, and I let her because I couldn't deal with the grief. But now I know that she is alive and this time I believe it so much. I want to see my little girl again. I want to hug her and tell her everything's going to be okay and that I'm sorry."

Kate placed her arm around Jack's shoulder's as a few single tears fell from his eyes. Who was she to stop a father from being with his daughter? Who was she to tell Jack what to do? Deciding to give him a few moments, Kate left the tent. She walked down to the sea line and watched the waves come in and out. Sawyer joined her.

" You okay Freckles?" he asked.

" Do you have any children Sawyer?" she asked in return.

Sawyer didn't replay but Kate didn't notice his lack of answer. Instead she turned to face him but her eyes fell onto Jack's tent, where Jack had just left and was heading over to get some water.

" Why did you tell Jack about his daughter?"

" Man had a right to know. You think I shouldn't have?"

" I don't know." she said watching Jack closely.

" The man has a right to go looking for his daughter if he wants. We can't stop him from wanting to save the one person on this island that he loves more then life itself."

" So what can we do?"

" Watch his back." replied Sawyer.

He left Kate alone. She wasn't to sure how she felt about anything which was happening but she knew Sawyer was right. But she didn't know if she could stand to see Jack get crushed if his daughter wasn't alive. It would leave him a broken man and that was something she wasn't prepared for. But it wasn't her call and all she could do was to watch his back and be there if it didn't work out.

Over in his tent Jack sat alone. He pulled Mia's passport out from his pocket and looked at the picture. His thumb traced over his daughter's face and he smiled. For the last few weeks he'd wanted to find his little girl but unlike Michael he couldn't just up sticks. He needed to be careful and handle things with care. Mia meant the world to him and if he lost her, he's lose himself.

Hurley's head appeared in the gap of the tarp. He smiled at Jack as he pushed the passport back in his jeans.

" Michael's kind of ready for us to go." he said.

Jack nodded and grabbed his pack. Kate was right, he was going mostly so he could find Mia but he also wanted to help Michael - even if he was looking to betray them. But he couldn't let her down, not again and not now he had a good enough reason to go stomping off in search of her. Thinking that she had been dead all this time was bad enough and now he knew there was a strong chance she was alive, the pain of not going to find her was worse. His little girl needed him and by his life or death he was going to find her, save her, get her home and most importantly he was going to make sure that she knew exactly how much she meant to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack stared across the room at Juliet. They'd been sitting in alone together for about twenty minutes. The way Jack saw it, the less info he gave these people the better but they had a file and knew. It didn't mean he had to speak to them. He wasn't sure how many days had passed but he felt weak not being able to do anything but wait. Juliet had tried to talk to him but she'd got a stony silence in reply and now they were in some kind of silent stand off. She couldn't take the silence much longer and decided the only thing she could do was talk, regardless of whether or not Jack replied to her conversation.

" How old was you…when you had Mia?"

Jack looked up at her. The mere mention of his daughters name was enough to bring him round. She was his only hope of survival, his only hope of escape.

" Twenty." he replied, his voice slightly broken from his lack of regular water.

" You were young. And her mother - she died?"

" Yeah, in child birth. I thought that was the worst day of my life…until we crashed here and I thought my daughter was dead."

Jack stood up and started to walk around the room. He seemed absent of mind, just looking for something to do which could keep him occupied. Juliet watched him for a moment, really looking at him and seeing the resemblance to Mia which was so strong. She had definitely inherited her father's eyes.

" What was it like, being a single father?"

" Hard. You have to learn to do stuff."

" Like what?" asked Juliet.

" Braid hair, answer questions you don't know the answers to. Not easy."

" Mia seems like a well turned out kid. Very bright."

" She's what any father should hope for." said Jack.

There was short pause broken only by the sound of Jack pacing around the room. He was like a man possessed, not out for anything in particular just anything to stop him from going out of his mind from being cooped up. It broke his heart to talk about Mia and not be able to see her. She was the only thing he had in his life which gave him purpose, if he couldn't be a good dad then he couldn't be anything.

" Are you keeping her safe?"

" Very, she gets three meals a day, a shower every morning. We gave her some new clean clothes and take her to the rec room everyday for a little ping pong, she's good. Jack we would hurt her, I promise you."

" Why won't you bring her here?"

" This isn't exactly the right place for her, I mean do you really want her to see you like this?" asked Juliet.

Jack shook his head, and came to a stop. He sat down with his back against the wall, raising his knees and resting his arms upon them. He didn't know why he was talking to Juliet about Mia but talking about gave him light.

" She's like her mom. She didn't even get the chance to met her but she's…she's almost like her double."

" Except her eyes, she has your eyes Jack."

" Maybe but the rests her mom. It's like looking at a picture."

" Then she must have been very pretty."

" She was. When she told me she was pregnant, I didn't know what to think but the moment they let me hold Mia, I knew that…I felt every part of me fall in love with this tiny bundle of pink. Do you have children?"

" Just a nephew. Julian." said Juliet, her heart crying for her unseen nephew.

" Have you ever wanted children?"

" One day, why'd you ask?"

" No reason. Can you promise me something Juliet?"

Juliet nodded. Despite the fact that she was holding Jack prisoner she felt a closeness to him which she didn't feel to any of the others. Maybe she had feelings for him but she like to think of it as a friendship of sorts. Jack looked at seriously.

" Never bring my daughter here. I don't want her to see me caged up. She needs to believe that I'm safe and that I'm coming for her."

" Fine. Jack, I've come to know your daughter and she's got more sense in her head then most kids her age. I promise you, we'll keep her safe."

Jack looked at Juliet for a moment and for the very first time, he could see an honesty in her eyes and in that moment he didn't believe she was bad, he didn't believe holding him captive and keeping him from Mia was what she wanted. For the first time he understood her and he wanted to believe that somewhere at the end of whatever he was being held for, there would be a light and he would be with his little girl once more.


	7. Chapter 7

" Get her out of there!" commanded Ben, his eyes not leaving the monitor.

Juliet did as asked and left the room, leaving Ben alone. He though for a moment, his confidence shaken slightly. He was certain that Kate would be the one that broke Jack's stubbornness but not even she seemed to be able to convince him it was the right thing. It left him with only one choice. Lifting the walkie to his lips he spoke.

" Tom." he waited until a voice reached him, " I need you to bring Mia over here."

It had never been in his plan to use Mia against Jack but his refusal to do the surgery left him with no other option. He needed to be fixed, the island and his people needed him to be fixed and if that meant he had to resort to a little underhand tactic then so be it. He was doing what any man would do in his situation.

" I'm sorry Ben." said Juliet, re-appearing in the doorway.

" Meet Tom at the dock, then bring Mia here and ask Jack again. If he says no - shot her in front of him."

" You want me to threaten his daughter's life?" asked Juliet, her eyes focusing on screen two which showed Jack laying with his back to the camera, the picture of a broken man.

Ben turned around and looked at her through his spectacles, " What other choice do I have Juliet? Unless of course you want me to die from this."

Juliet turned on her heel and left the room. Her feet carried her along to the dock only a short walk away from the Hydra. She felt sick at the thought of having to use Jack's daughter against him. It was evil, wrong, and manipulative but if ever three words were needed to describe Ben then those summed him up. And it was when he made her do things like this that made her hate him just that little bit more.

She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Mia. Ever since Mia had been brought to her, Juliet had found that she had grown on her and it felt more wrong then ever to use her as a meaningless pawn in Ben's game. Mia reminded Juliet of the free spirit she use to be herself, back before the island, her ex-husband and Ben ruled her life. And it tore her heart more then ever because she was fully aware that the only thing Mia wanted was to see her father and stay with him, now she was going to have to give Mia exactly what she wanted only to take it away.

It took a little while before the sub arrived. Tom carried Mia out, her head covered, her mouth gagged and her hands handcuffed. He passed her over to Juliet.

" Take the handcuffs off of her Tom."

" Ben said.."

" I don't care what Ben said."

Tom did as he was told and removed the handcuffs. Juliet inspected the marks they had made before leading Mia off towards the Hydra. Due to slightly tricky path which she had come along, Juliet was forced to take Mia around by the cages, giving Sawyer and Kate a nice view of their hostage. She could see them watching her lead Mia through the grounds. Ben was waiting at the entrance.

" You know what to do." he said turning back inside and heading into the surveillance room.

Juliet watched him leave. She sighed.

" I'm sorry Mia." she said as she lead her to Jack's room.

Jack was sat with his back in the corner and his head in his hands. He looked utterly deflated and didn't even look up as Juliet entered the room. She had left Mia outside for a moment as she addressed the situation with Jack.

" Your going to do the surgery Jack, and your not going to argue."

Jack laughed and looked up, " I'm going to do the surgery am I. What could you possibly say or do this time to make me want to help you."

" Your going to do the surgery Jack because if you don't…then we'll kill your daughter." said Juliet hating herself more and more.

Jack looked at her, his anger bubbling on his face. Juliet turned and opened the door before leading Mia into the room. Jack instantly rose to his feet and moved as close as he could to the glass screening. He immediately recognised Mia's clothes and his anger disappeared. Juliet looked at Jack poignantly before removing the hood off of Mia's head and taking the gag out of her mouth. As the hood came off she was forced to shut her eyes as the light hit them but when she opened them again she was staring at her dad. Jack's eyes shimmered as he looked at his daughter for the first time since the crash.

" I'll give you two a moment." said Juliet leaving the room.

" Daddy!" said Mia, tears streaking down her face.

" Sweetheart." said Jack through the glass wishing more then ever that he could hold his little girl and tell her it was all going to be okay. " Are you okay?"

Mia nodded but it was clear she was struggling to even look at her dad out of fear of him not being real.

" Where are they keeping you?" he asked.

" In…in Juliet's house."

" Have they hurt you?"

" No - the…they sedate me. I tried to run away. I tried to come and find you but they wouldn't let me." cried Mia.

Jack stomach was tied in knots at the thought of these people drugging his daughter. He watched her cry and his heart cried with her but he had to be strong and make sure she knew he would keep her safe.

" Shhh." he told her " Sweetheart listen to me. You remember when we were waiting to get on the plane and you asked me if it was all going to be okay?"

Mia nodded, her eyes meeting her fathers.

" You remember what I told you?"

" You said that as long as…as long as we're strong, and as long as we carry on fighting, then…then nothing can make it not okay."

" Sweetheart I will get you off this island. You and me we're going to be going home soon and all of this…this will all of just been a bad dream."

" You promise?" asked Mia.

Jack nodded, " I promise you. Okay but you have to be strong for me for a little bit longer, you have to carry on fighting. Can you promise me that?"

" I promise daddy."

The door behind Mia closed and Juliet entered the room followed by Tom. Mia looked at them before looking back at Jack. She started to cry harder then before as she took note of the hood in Juliet's hands.

" Please don't, can't I stay here?"

" Not right now Mia." said Juliet moving towards her.

Tom placed the cuffs around her wrist as she looked over to Jack. He smiled at her and tried to let her know that he would rescue her. Mia's eyes streamed with tears and as Juliet placed the hood over her head she called for Jack. He had to turn his back from her, it hurting him to much to bear. He could her calling for him for a short while as she was lead away from the facility and he struggled to keep it together. Only when Juliet returned did his anger.

" You use her against me. My fifteen year old daughter. You have been telling me that you are the good guys and yet you have to resort to blackmail. You promised me you'd never bring her here."

" Are you going to do the surgery Jack?" asked Juliet.

Jack shook his head and sat with his back to the door. Juliet took it as a cue to leave and headed to find Ben. He seemed satisfied with her work and walked out to the entrance with her. She turned to him as they reached the door.

" Will you really let them go home?" she asked.

" I keep my word Juliet."

Back inside the Hydra, Jack had somehow managed to get out of the room. He'd heard a voice through the intercom and when he went to the door he found it open. It didn't take him long to find the surveillance room and what he saw there took him by surprise.

" I was shocked too." said Ben as he stood in the doorway. " If I had to put her with anyone it would have been you."

" I'll do your surgery Ben, I'll take care of you - but I need your word. I need to get me and my daughter the hell off this island!"

* * *

**A/N - Okay quick note. I absolutely love this chapter, it's my fav so far. I find listening to 'Life and Death' with this chapter helps it seem more in the mood. Also big thank you to Lizi who is fabulous for review. Hope you like this chap.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack opened his eyes with a sleepy but sharp start. He stared up into the darkness of his bedroom, pitch black apart from the slither of light creeping through under his door. He'd been dreaming, nothing particular just flashes stood out in his mind - a plane trip and mangoes. Rubbish of course, as so many dreams were. Through the silence that engulfed him came the hollow tap of a piano ivory and he knew that he been the thing to wake him. Rolling over he flicked on the bedside lamp and looked at his watch which read the not so pleasing time of 3.30am.

Pushing himself up, he grabbed a sweatshirt from his chest of draws and pulled it over his head. As he left his room his eyes instinctively looked to the left to Mia's room. Her door stood open, the room lit up by a solitary bedside lamp but Mia didn't lay asleep in her bed where she should have been. Again the piano emitted noise and Jack headed down the stairs. He crossed the hallway and leaned against the lounge door frame.

Mia cut a lonely figure. She sat alone at the piano in her PJ's, her back turned away from the door. The lamp on top of the piano illuminated the small area, providing just enough light to highlight the keys and the photographs on top of the piano. Somewhat absent minded Mia tapped at one note, her eyes focused on one single photo, just off centre on the piano top.

" Hey kiddo," said Jack walking over and leaning against the piano. He took note of Mia's thousand yard stare, " Why aren't you in bed? You've got school in a couple of hours."

" Couldn't sleep." replied Mia, her tone of voice suggesting otherwise.

Jack moved himself to the comfy armchair which was placed next to the piano. He watched Mia for a few moments as she continued on in her dreamy yet evasive state. Only a short time passed before she turned on the stool to look at her dad.

" Daddy, do you really love Sarah?" she asked.

" Yes I do, sweetheart - very much." replied Jack, a little curious to where this conversation was heading.

" Oh, okay." said Mia quietly but after a few seconds she looked back up, " Do…but do you really have to marry her?"

Jack was worried, " You…you don't like Sarah?"

This had been the very nightmare Jack had been having for a week. He'd only told Mia that very morning that he was going to ask Sarah to marry him and he thought that she was okay with it but apparently not. And if Mia didn't like Sarah then he had a big problem. He loved Sarah dearly and he wanted her to be his wife but Mia was his first and foremost priority and he the only way he could go ahead and asked Sarah for her hand was if Mia was happy with the situation.

" No Sarah's great daddy. I just…I don't want you to marry her." shrugged Mia.

" Why not?"

" Cos, she might take you away from me." admitted Mia.

Jack smiled and joined Mia on the piano stool. He placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her tenderly on top of her head. Mia snuggled up to him. He understood her anxiety. For a long time it had been just the two of them and nobody had ever come into the little bubble. Jack guess Mia was worried about how having Sarah in the mix might change things.

" Now you listen to me. Just because I might become a husband doesn't mean I stop being your dad. If she says yes then things will change but not you and me, okay. We're a team and Sarah understands that. She wants to get to know you Kiddo, she wants to take you shopping and do all the girly things you girls do. She wants to be your friend."

Mia seemed to consider this for a second.

" I hope she says yes, daddy."

Mia smiled and hugged Jack around the middle. Jack peeked her head again and stood up. He turned towards he door frame and called to Mia.

" Now come on you, bed."

But Mia didn't move and when Jack turned to her he saw that she was again looking at the picture. It showed Mia's mother was she was about 18 and the resemblance between mother and daughter never failed to amaze Jack. It was placed on the piano because Mia's mother had been a great piano player.

" Daddy."

" Yes sweetheart."

" Do you still love mom?"

Jack himself looked at the picture. His eyes settled on the face of the his first love, the mother of his child. He smiled before looking down at Mia, his baby.

" Always."

-----------------------------------

Mia sat at the top of the staircase, her arms wrapped around her knees. She could hear every word being said downstairs between her dad and Sarah, and her eyes were swimming with tears. Things hadn't been right for a long time, Sarah was often out or making mysterious phone calls and Jack was nearly always at the hospital, and now it appeared that things had come to an end.

Maybe she shouldn't have been listening but it was difficult not to. She could hear crying on both parts and could tell the heartbreak in the downstairs of the house was more real then ever before. The conversation between Jack and Sarah didn't last long and when it was over Sarah headed to the front door. She turned and looked up the stairs at Mia and smiled, her eyes shimmering - her goodbye. Sarah would never replace her real mother but Mia was very fond of her and liked having her around. She never tried to get in between Mia and Jack if they argued and she liked to take her shopping but by the looks of things shopping was a thing of the past.

An uneasy silence fell over the house. Mia didn't want to move from her spot on the stairs, partly out of fear of seeing her dad upset. She simply listened as she heard cupboards slamming shut in the kitchen, the sound of a glass and liquid and then a heavy gulp. She could see the shadow of her father sit down in the arm chair and continue to drink. Mia decided to return to her room and let her father be alone but when a crash came from the lounge an hour or so later followed by the slamming of the front door and a car screeching away, Mia felt scared. Tentatively she crept down stairs and looked into the lounge. Several empty beer bottles, a large empty wine bottle and a half empty bottle of white pills scattered the table. The sofa was a mess of pillows and throws, and glass covered the floor by the piano were all of the photographs had been smashed.

Mia hurried over to the phone and dialled her grandfather's number. He picked up after a few seconds. Her voice shaking Mia explained what had happened and that Jack had left. He was over at the house within a few minutes accompanied by his wife. They observed the mess before Christian headed off to try and find Jack whilst Mia and her grandmother attempted to clean up the mess.

Mia picked up the photo frame which contained her mother's photo. It was a handmade frame and now completely ruined. The picture inside had been torn to piece with the splintered glass. She couldn't hold back the tears as she tried to piece it back together but it was no good. Her grandmother hugged her tightly and once the cleaning was done told Mia to go to bed but she had little chance of sleeping.

She heard the car pull up and then voices downstairs.

" If he starts to act like this, then we're taking Mia home with us until he can sort himself out." said Christian.

" He won't let us Christian, you know that as well as I do."

" I'm not leaving my granddaughter here with him if he can't take care of her properly. Look what he did tonight. He left here alone."

" Mia is strong enough to handle this."

" She's barely a teenager, she's not ready to handle anything."

Jack's mumbling echoed up the stairs so Mia shut her hands tight against her ears not wanting to hear him be so incoherent. Her grandfather was right, she wasn't ready to handle it, she was suppose to be the kid, not the adult. More talking followed, raised voices entering at some point but being hushed up seconds later. Mia just closed her eyes and tried her hardest not to listen.

Footsteps echoed on the stairs a little while later. Mia quickly pretended to be fast asleep and rolled onto her side so she couldn't see the door. A slither of light spread across the room and the burst a little brighter. A weight shifted on the edge of the bed and then a hand reached out and stroked her hair. It took a lot for Mia to remain ignorant. How long Jack sat there, Mia wasn't sure but eventually he got up and left the room. As the door closed a voice reached her in the darkness.

" I love you sweetheart."


End file.
